TTRS Challenge 13: The Gauntlet 2- Revenge of the Veterans
'' The Gauntlet 2-Revenge of the Veterans'' is the 13th season of the TTRS Franchise. The season is directly subsequent to Legends of the Hidden Temple. Being the second in The Gauntlet series, this season marks the second sequel in TTRS. The season took place in Trinidad and Tobago, with former cast members from '' past TTRS games competing, along with several new TTRS cast members. This season was in the format of two teams: Veterans vs. Rookies. The contestants on the Veterans team had been on at least two prior seasons of TTRS and the contestants on the Rookies team had been on fewer than two prior seasons. Rules The competition consists of a series of team challenges (sometimes called "missions") with an elimination challenge, known as the "Gauntlet", following each of the team challenges except the final. Each team challenge puts the team of Veterans against the team of Rookies. After each team challenge, the winning team selects a member of the losing team to protect from the Gauntlet and another member to send into the Gauntlet. The losing team then selects one of its own to go against the person picked by the winners. After the two players for the Gauntlet are picked, the host spins a wheel to determine which challenge will be played in the Gauntlet. The loser of the Gauntlet is eliminated from the game. *No player can be saved from the Gauntlet on two consecutive opportunities. (For example, if the Veterans win the sixth challenge and save Johanna, lose the eighth challenge, and win the tenth challenge, then they cannot save Johanna from the tenth Gauntlet; even though they aren't two consecutive female Gauntlets, they are two consecutive opportunities.) *This season differs from ''The Gauntlet 1 in that there is no merge, instead there will be a Final Team Race Cast This season features a total of 32 players. Note: Ditzy was removed from the game during Episode 6 due to inactivity. She was replaced by Timster at the beginning of Episode 7 Note: Jharrin7887 withdrew from the game during Episode 10 due to a family emergency. He was not replaced | width="10" | | |} Twist During the course of the season, a series of twist were introduced throughout the game that were based on different reality TV Shows. There were a total of 4 twists throughout the season: 1 based on Survivor, 2 based on MTV Challenge Series, and 1 quadruple elimination. Episode 4: Trim the Fat '' This was the only episode where there were was no missions. Each team was given the opportunity to vote off one person from their team. No immunity was given, and no outside team involvement was in this episode. The two eliminated players were given the ability to give one person from their former team a Hidden Immunity Idol, which could be used at any time before the Final Race. '''Episode 8:' Welcome to Reality Hell '' This episode was based off of the MTV Challenge Series, The Inferno. Prior to the mission, everyone sent in their nomination for the two people on the opposing they wanted to see in the Gauntlet. After the nominees for each team were revealed, a mission took place where the last person standing from each team would win the Life Saver; with the winning team being able to decide the Gauntlet match ups. If the winner of a Life Saver decided to use their Life Saver, then they could replace one of the Gauntlet nominees on their team with anyone else on their team. '''Episode 12:' Thanks for the Memories '' This episode was based off of the popular MTV Challenge Series, The Duel. In this episode, everyone competed as individuals. The top finishers from each team would be granted immunity from being sent into the Gauntlet and would start off the Gauntlet Selection Process. Everyone else would send in a list ranking their fellow competitors based on the order they wanted to save them. The two people left unsaved, one Rookie and one Veteran, would automatically be sent into the Gauntlet and could pick their opponent. '''Episode 13:' Do You Have What It Takes? In the final episode before the Final Mission, everyone was competing for themselves. The Top 7 finishers would earn immunity from the Gauntlet, and the Top 3 finishers along with Sarge455 (who had a hidden immunity idol) would make up the Inner Circle. The Inner Circle was responsible for deciding the match ups for the players in the Gauntlet. A total of 4 people were sent home. Game Summary 'Elimination Chart' 'Gauntlet Progress' Category:Seasons Category:MTV Challenges